Mea Culpa
by jenniferseedlover
Summary: AC loves eachother dearly, but athrun ruins their relationship cause he's a playboy. Will the two find happiness again! AC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the first chapter of my 8th fic Mea Culpa...

* * *

_

_**Mea Culpa**_

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

He walked across the street going to his favorite rendezvous. He was about to meet a certain someone. It was the day. The day he was going to PROPOSE. Being dumped by a hell lotta girls, he was to make sure that this would go smoothly. He was even dumped by the woman he really loved. He finally arrived at _Cafe Mootan_.

"Athrun.." she said

"I'm glad you came..." he hugged her, but she moved away.

"Sit down athrun.." she smiled

"Okay... umm, i'm not sure if you know why you're here.." he said

"Athru..." she was cut off

"Meyrin.. I love you..please marry me.." he smiled with gentle eyes

"No."

"No?"

"Yes that's right Athrun Zala! No. Don't take me as a fool! I'm not some second rate bimbo you can always run to! I'm not the woman you love! You just like screwing me! And all the other bitches! I'm not in love with you! In fact. I'm with someone right now and I love him dearly."

"Come out Hun." she said

"Yo Zala.." he smirked

"Rey!"

"Yep.. Meyrin told me all about you, man! You're such a player! You could have lived happily ever after with the princess but nooo! You had to screw around and you had to make yourself contented huh? You selfish jerk!" he yelled

"But.." he said

"no buts athrun, you hurt cagalli! If you must know! Me and Princess Cagalli are close right now! I told her all that had happened to you, and to all the other girls.." she glared at him

"I. I..."

"Who would you run to now athrun!" rey said

"K..." athrun was cut off

"Ha ha ha? Kira! You gotta be kidding he hates you too! And lacus too, and that fake lacus? She's happy with yuuna now! And if you say luna.. ha! She's with shinn now! You're alone athrun! You ruined cagalli's life and you ruined your own life!" she stuck her tongue out "lets go rey."

"yes my love.."

The whole restaurant looked at athrun, he was so embarrassed that he decided to leave the place.

"Shit." he muttered

He walked towards his house in the dark corner of orb.

"I'm such a jerk.." he said

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" someone yelled

"Please let go of me!" the girl said

The buffed man starting kissing her and started putting his hands under her skirt.

"S-Stop! Please s-stop!" she yelled

"Let go of her!" he punched the muscular beast

"Why you!" but athrun punched him some more and the guy fell flat on the ground

"Miss are you okay?" he said

"Thank y." she looked up with tears

"It's you.."

* * *

A/N: La la la.. la la la! what do you think? . 


	2. Authors Note

**_My Comments: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers except for this one.

* * *

_**

**You made Athrun very OOC.  
Do you even have a clue how destiny took place?**

**He didn't flirt with them they flirted with him.  
Meer did because she thought that was what Lacus would have done..**

**Lunamaria did to piss Meyrin off.**

* * *

**First of all. Yes. I did make athrun very OOC! Why can't I! It's my fan fic! That's why its called fanfiction in the first place! Second, I know! I know that he didn't flirt with them, but I want a change of character in my fic, and YES. I did watch gundam seed destiny, I saw it last year! Please don't make crazy comments next time. Next time please put constuctive criticism, don't criticize me cause of the change of character in Athrun. I bet you love athrun, I like him too! But I want him to be different in this fic! Okay everyone! That's all I wanna say! Dont worry i'm just telling the truth! I wont put any grudges against you... I'm gonna update this fic sometime this afternoon! Wingk wingk! **

**from: jenniferseedlover :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I didnt make Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny,and their characters T-T _©Bandai_

**A/N:**_This is the second chapter of my 8th fic Mea Culpa... _

**_Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!

* * *

_**

_**Mea Culpa**_

**_Chapter 2

* * *

_**

"Miss are you okay?" he said

"Thank y." she looked up with tears

"It's you.."

She stood up and slapped him

"What the fuck was that for!" he yelled

"for being a jerk!"

"Cagalli cmon!"

"Athrun! You cheated how many times? You always say sorry and I forgave you"

"I'm so.."

"No, I'm sorry.." she told him

"Huh?" he thought, he was bewildered

"I'm sorry athrun. If I was there for you, you shouldn't have went around screwing other girls…"

"I'm sorry for that cagalli.." he said and he hugged her

"I was almost rape you know!" she said playfully

"That's not funny!"

"Okay fine.."

"Cagalli, can we start all over again?"

"Okay.." she smiled

"Hi Im Athrun Zala.." he placed his hand out

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha..pleased to meet you Mr. Zala.."

"Just call me Athrun" he placed his hand around her

"So where are we going athrun?"

"Where do you wanna go princess?"

"Hmm.. I'm thinking.. I can see whipped cream and 2 cherries" she said

"Oooh! You naughty girl!"

"You pervert! I wasn't thinking of that!"

"Ooops.." he said shyly

"Wow! You were craving for me all this time! I must be the best among the rest!" she laughed

"Yes.. you were the best.." he told her, and he pushed her against the wall

"Athrun?"

"I missed you so much cagalli.." he said sexily

"I.."

"You were the only woman I truly loved.." he said as he kissed her

She couldn't resist him, she opened her mouth and their tongues started battling eachother, his smooth hands went down her skirt and he started grabbing her ass.

"Athrun we need to stop.." she pushed him

But he continued kissing her, which made her moan.

"Athrun. Stop." She coerced her hands towards his chest.

"Why?" he said

"We have to take things slow. You and I, broke up remember, and Yes, we want to be back together again, but lets take things gently first okay.." she beamed at him

"Okay my dear.."

"Now that's the Athrun Zala I know!" she winked

They walked across the streets and they reached the park.

"You brought me to the park athrun?"

"Ya.. I remember the time you and I were in the bush and.."

"Shut up!" she yelled and she blushed

"ha ha ha!" he smiled at her cuteness "Hey Cagalli.."

"yes athrun?"

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course…"

"Yes! Then it's a date!" he yelled

"Ya it's a date.." she replied "Ey.. meyrin told me that you proposed to her, and some girls.. and they all rejected you.."

"…."

"Why did you do that athrun?"

"I just thought…"

"Did you think that I'd get jealous if they were to wed you?"

"Yes.."

"Idiot!" she slapped him

"Sorry again.."

"Don't do that next time! And if you ever make sex to other women again.. I would torture you and never speak to you again! Promise!"

"I promise.." he gulped "What about you cagalli? Do you have secrets?"

"Oh.. Well you see.. I was so mad at you, that I um.. got so drunked and ended up in bed with.."

"With?"

"Yzak."

"What!" he yelled and fainted anime style

"I'm sorry! Fine we had sex only once!"

"Once?"

"fine twice.."

He squinted in pain "Why Yzak?" he thought

"No. thrice!" she smiled

"Oh my gosh!"

"Hey at least I didn't have sex with every hot guy I found! What about you player!" she pointed

"cagalli…I only made love twice, ones to you, and the other's to meyrin, I made out with the rest, but that's all. There were only 4 girls, you, meyrin, meer and luna."

"Oops! Well I didn't know that" she blushed

"I can't believe you made love to yzak thrice!" he cried

"Well.. At least I'm not pregnant!" she laughed

He glared at her "Tell me! Is he better than me!"

"Well.." she mumbled

"Well?"

"You have your own style!"

"If we didn't have that introducing ourselves again crap, I could have made love to you then and there… but I respect you.."

"Athrun.. I'm sorry let me make it up to you!" she approached him and gave him the best kiss ever causing him to moan.

"So whattaya think!" she said

"Wow!" he said with saliva dripping

"C'mon athrun! Take me home now! I need a good rest for the date tomorrow!" she winked

They held hands and they walked going to Cagallis house.

* * *

A/N: ahahahahah! I know! Yzak and cagalli? Strange huh! She's a player too! Both of them are! Wahaha. Hmm.. I'm thinking of putting a little love scene in the next chap.. I didn't put one here cause it's too fast! see ya soon! . Please review! 


End file.
